


Hanging By a Thread

by Inhospitable



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), David Makes Everything Okay, Hurt Max, Hurt/Comfort, david helps everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhospitable/pseuds/Inhospitable
Summary: Max is caught almost harming himself when David steps in and handles things. This leads to him handling and helping more of the campers including Gwen. But when things get to be too much, who will be there to help him
Kudos: 5





	Hanging By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes, a bit of warning on the very tippy top beginning bits. A Trigger warning for attempt small child self harm. Maybe more in the future. Who is to say on these dark mentalities.
> 
> Anyway, have so more Dangst. I also took this one with the view that David is more of the camp helper than is showed in the show. That he is the friend that understands and gives help when we all need it, but then that leaves a question. Who is there to help and console the counselor?
> 
> I Do Not Own The Camp Camp Characters,
> 
> Ok, now enjoy!

When I opened the door, I was not prepared for what I saw. Max turned from the counselor cabin's door and into my wide green eyes. I just looked back. "Max?" He quickly dropped the blade. I saw it fall, it was still clean, just like his arm. "Max?"

Max turned abruptly away and scowled off towards the floor. I walked calmly over to him and carefully place myself by his side.

"Max, What's wrong?"

"Apparently me, cause what other fucked up kid doesn't start doing this shit!"

"Max!? No! No one is 'messed' up. And neither are you. What happend, please tell me. Maybe I could help." Max looked up angrily and was about to yell out before I read the next words. "And no Max, I won't call anyone if that is what you want. Just a talk, between us two guys," I say smiling kindly down at him.

"Society is fucked up. My family is fucked up. And now, after all this time, now I am fucked up!"

"You're not max. I believe in you. Gwen believes you. And you have so many friends here at camp that trust you and have so much fun with you."

"Yeah, I guess. But then, it is still only at camp during the summers. And even then for a short amount of time. Childhood only lasts for so long." He looked so dejected and certain. Blocked against a corner with no help.

"Max. What if you volunteered here after you grow older?!," I said with a wide berth of an excited smile.

"Wha-?!"

"YEAH! And then you can stay here longer even after your parents stop sending you, it'll be your own will. And I can make applications and give them to Nikki and Neil! And then if you want it could lead to a paying job! You could be a lifeguard. I can teach you and you can just hang out by the lake and then relax the rest of the time! How about that?"

Max looked flabbergasted and couldn't process the amount of energy that suddenly came from a soft and quiet talk to David's banters.

Max let out a lighthearted laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." As Max starts to leave he turns back to me with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Guess you aren't useless after all camp man. Thanks, I guess. I'll think about it. Later." I continue to smile as he leaves. Once he is no longer looking back the corners start to drop. Useless

As I stumbled in the early night, I hit something. A little whimper of "ouch" left my lips before I looked down. Papers, pencils, and books strewn about on the cabin floor. And over on Gwen's side I notice her still awake and she looks like a mess. Her hair is disheveled and tear streaks stain her tan skin. I gathered up the paper and books and noticed another shot at her dream job was a bust.

Putting the materials down, I place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Gwen. Wanna talk about it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Please support and make a David happy by leaving a favorite and/or reviews.


End file.
